Everyone Has a Secret
by mel11
Summary: The Winchester Brothers find themselves in a small town with a big secret, and a spirit that just won’t go away. Could this be a step in the right direction to finding what killed their mother and Jess?
1. Goodbye Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (Sam & Dean). But I do own Harley and Harrison.

Summary: The Winchester Brothers find themselves in a small town with a big secret, and a spirit that just won't go away. Could this be a step in the right direction to finding what killed their mother and Jess?

AN: This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic, and I know it's not a very good start, but it'll get better, or at least I hope it does.

* * *

"Harley," The shaggy haired brunette started.

"Piss off Harry, I'm not in the mood to talk." His sister snapped at him.

He backed up, hands raised in front of him, "Look, you need to talk about it Harley. It isn't good to let it all build up inside of you."

"Harrison I don't want to talk about it. What don't you understand about that!" Harley exclaimed, her brown eyes blazing.

Harrison flinched, his sister hadn't used his real name in a long time. She always called him Harry, and she was the only one who ever got away with it. He always glared at his parents when they called him Harry. "Whatever Harley. When you need to talk I'll be here."

"Would the two of you take this sibling rivalry out of here! Please!" Steve, the owner of the small diner that Harrison and his sister were in, said. "Or if you're done now, can you get back to work Harrison."

"Sorry Steve." Harrison muttered, looking at his sister, who turned and walked over to one of the tables on the other side of the diner.

Shaking his head he walked into the back, Steve following him. "And what are you and your sister fighting about this time?"

"Same thing as usual. She still won't talk about it."

"Well she won't if you keep pushing her." Steve stated.

"But she needs to talk about it Steve. It's been building up inside of her forever, who knows what could happen." Harrison sighed. "For all we know, she could do the exact same thing our mom did."

"She won't Harrison. Your sister is strong. I hate to say that she's stronger then your mom. But she is and that's a good thing." Steve reassured Harrison.

"But everything that's been happening could break her. Have you seen our town? Everyone's a mess. Harley's worse off because she's been the one that's made the discoveries. She's seen more than all of us, and she wont' talk about it."

"Your sister will talk when she's ready. And until then, you have to sit back, and wait patiently.

* * *

"So why are we stopping here again?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother as they came to a stop in front of a small roadside diner.

"One, I'm hungry. Two, in the past year ten people have died mysteriously in this town."

"And you think it has something to do with the supernatural."

"You're a smart boy Sammy." Dean smirked at his younger brother.

Rolling his eyes Sam said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sammy? And what do you think we're dealing with then?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Dean replied getting out of his car.

Sam got out as well, following his brother into the diner. Sam glanced around, the diner was dead, just like the town was. He could only see one other person in the diner, and that was a girl, who looked about the age of sixteen, with straight brown hair, and brown eyes. She sat in a booth in the corner of the diner, furiously scribbling away in a notebook.

She looked up and her eyes connected with Sam's. Sighing she closed her notebook and stood up. Walking past them she leaned over the counter and yelled, "You guys have customers!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other before sitting down. When no one came out of the kitchen the girl rolled her eyes, put her notebook down and hoped over the counter. She pulled out two menus from under the counter and gave Dean and Sam each one. "The best thing on the menu is the house burger." She stated before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well that was... interesting..." Sam stated looking at the menu.

"It is kinda dead in here. Whoever was suppose to be working, probably got distracted." Dean mused, as the girl walked back out with a man who was at least in his late forties behind her.

"What can I get the two of you?" The man questioned.

"Um..." Sam trailed off looking at the menu. "House burger I guess, and a coffee."

"I'll have the same thing." Dean said from beside him.

The girl smiled before hopping back over the counter. "Do you have to do that?" The guy questioned. "A part of the counter does open so that you can get back here and out."

"But my way is so much more fun."

The guy rolled his eyes and yelled, "Harrison! I need two house burgers!"

"Sure thing boss!" A voice yelled in response from the kitchen.

Silence filled the diner. The girl was now sitting beside Dean, once again writing in her notebook. The owner of the diner was getting Dean and Sam their coffee. Dean and Sam were waiting for the food and coffee. It was ten minutes after they got their coffee that they heard a voice from the back yell, "Burgers are up!"

"Then bring them out here Harrison!" The owner yelled.

A shaggy haired brunette came out from the back, who Dean and Sam were guessing, was Harrison. He had a great resemblance to the girl sitting beside Dean. "First you want me working in the back, then you want me serving the customers." Harrison commented as he put the plates in front of Dean and Sam.

"Well I'm sorry we're not that busy Harrison."

"Would the two of you quit it before you scare away your only customers until one." The girl commented not looking up.

"If anyone scares away the customers it'll be you." Harrison replied.

"Are you sure about that Harry?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Let me guess, the two of you are siblings." Dean mused.

"How would you ever have guessed that?" she questioned looking over at him "Because we look nothing alike."

"Ignore my sister, she has a sarcastic bone, and a stick up her ass." Harrison stated. "Names Harrison. She's Harley. And the owner of this place is Steve, the guy who gave you coffee, and took your order."

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam."

"So what are you doing in our small town?" Harley questioned, looking back down at her notebook.

"Just driving through," Sam stated.

Before anything else could be said the door to the small diner opened, and boy no older then five walked in. "Conner what are you doing here so early?" Harrison questioned.

Harley turned around in her seat and looked at the small boy, his jet black hair stuck up all over, and his crystal blue eyes looked like they were calling out for help. "Conner, honey, what's wrong?" Harley questioned, her entire attitude changing.

"Mommy needs help." Conner stated.

Harley glanced over her shoulder at her brother, before looking at Conner and asking, "Did she lock herself in the bathroom again?"

Conner shook his head.

"Then what did she do now?" Harley questioned.

"Help." Was all Conner said, before turning and leaving the diner.

Sighing Harley stood up, "I'll take care of this one. I'll be back in five. Steve you know Alice, we're going to need one of your famous veggie soups."

"Don't take to long." Steve replied, as Harley left the diner, catching up to Conner.

"Small town crisis." Harrison explained looking at the two confused customers.

"Ok..." Sam trailed off looking at Dean who was currently taking a bite of his burger. "Do you know where we could find a cheap hotel, or motel?"

Harrison looked at Steve, "There's only one in this town, and its not very cheap. If you're looking for a place to stay, people in this town would be more than eager to put you up in their house for free." Harrison stated. "Hell, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind having you guys stay with us. We do have a spare room just sitting vacant."

"You sure it's a good idea to offer your house?" Steve questioned.

"My dad won't mind Steve. You know that."

"It's not your dad I'm worried about." Steve replied disappearing into the kitchen.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "If you don't feel comfortable staying at someone's house, you can always check out the motel, but I'm not promising anything."

"If you're sure your dad wouldn't mind having us stay in your guest room, I'm sure that will be fine. We only to a place to stay until tomorrow morning." Sam stated warily.

"When Harley get's back I'll get her to bring the two of you over there."

* * *

"Conner stay out here ok?" Harley said as she came up to the small house.

"OK Harley." Conner replied sitting down on the steps in front of the house.

Harley smiled, and ruffled Conner's already messy hair. Walking into the house she yelled, "Alice!"

Getting no reply Harley walked further into the house. "Alice! Answer me! I can't help you if you don't help me find you."

'_Must be locked in the bathroom again,_' Harley mused to herself. "Look if you locked yourself in the bathroom again, don't be embarrassed. That door is messed up, you know that. It's most likely just jammed again."

She walked towards the back of the house, towards the bathroom. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion at the bathroom door open a crack, and the light on. Tilting her head to the side Harley pushed opened the bathroom door, her heart stopping at the site before her.

* * *

"How did you like the burgers?" Harrison questioned Dean and Sam, as he took the plates and put them in a bin sitting behind him.

"Best burger I've had in a while." Dean mused.

"Is it always this dead around here?" Sam questioned

"Yup. When one rolls around everyone ends up coming here for lunch, and your every day gossip. When school's in, there's no one here. The town at times can be considered a ghost town."

"Harrison! Is Harley back yet?" Steve yelled from the kitchen.

"Nope, did you hear her come back in?" Harrison replied.

"She sure is taking her time helping Al-" Steve was cut off by the sound of sirens outside. Coming out of the kitchen he looked at Harrison, and then out the window. "What the hell is going on out there."

"Looks like an ambulance and police car are headed toward's Alice's place." Harrison stated already out the door.

"Where do you think your going Harrison?" Steve questioned.

"Where you would go if you didn't have customers." Harrison replied, before the door closed behind him.

"This can't be good." Steve muttered to himself, wanting to go see what was going on, after all Alice was his daughter. "Are the two of you done?" he questioned turning to Dean and Sam.

"I am." Dean replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"No, your lunch was free." Steve stated. "First lunches are always free here. Only way I can guarantee that my customers will come back. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to kick you out until I find out what's going on out there."

"No problem at all." Sam said standing up

"You guys might as well follow me to see what's going on out there. Everyone else in this town probably already has gathered there."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and followed Steve, both figuring they might as well find out as much as they could about the town, to find out the truth about the mysterious deaths. They followed Steve just a little ways away from the diner to where a group of people stood.

"Harrison!" Steve yelled spotting the brunette.

When Harrison turned around he looked at the group with grim look. "What's going on Harrison?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know." Harrison replied. "All I know is it isn't good."

"Conner!" They heard a female voice yell, they immediately pinned the voice to Harley. Seconds after the yell, they saw the small boy run past them, Harley following close behind.

Conner ran right up to Steve, who bent down and picked up his grandson. "I want mommy." Conner cried into his grandfather's shoulder.

Harley's eyes connected with Steve's, "I'm sorry." she whispered, before turning around and heading back towards the house.

"Harley!" Harrison yelled after his sister, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was he suppose to go after his sister? Or comfort his friend?

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam. "Now do you agree that something supernatural is going on here?" He questioned.

"Who says I didn't agree with you before?" Sam asked in response.

"Can I get you boys another cup of coffee?" A woman in her late sixties questioned walking up to the table the brothers sat at.

"That would be great." Dean smiled at her.

"Such a pity." She sighed pouring them their coffee. "Alice was such a young girl, and Conner was her pride and joy. She vowed to never leave him. Steve and Conner only have each other now."

"Emma, has Harley come in yet?" Harrison questioned walking over.

"No, hun, I haven't seen your sister since the whole thing at Alice's."

Harrison nodded. "I guess she's off thinking. Thanks for helping out by the way. Steve's a mess. We might have to close this place up for a little while."

"Oh nonsense Preston. Eric and Adam will come in and help run things until Steve gets back on his feet." Emma stated.

"Emma, it's Harrison. Not Preston. Preston is my middle name, and my father's name." Harrison clarified.

"Did I call you Preston?" Emma questioned.

Harrison nodded.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm getting on in my age, and forgetting things."

"That's ok Emma, go pour some more coffee." Emma nodded and walked off, leaving Harrison with Dean and Sam. "I'm sorry that I haven't gotten the chance to bring you to my family's place. It's been kind of hectic today."

"That's ok. We understand." Sam replied.

"Mind if I sit down with you guys?" Harrison questioned.

"Not at all." Dean replied, as Harrison sat down beside Sam.

"This year has been crazy." Harrison stated drumming his fingers on the table.

"How so?" Sam questioned.

"Our towns falling apart." Harrison replied.

"Looks like it's in pretty good shape to me." Dean mused.

"Not in that sense." Harrison sighed. "So much has happened in so little time, it just doesn't feel right."

"Harrison, you're sister's coming up to the diner." One of the other teenagers in the diner stated.

"Thanks for telling me Adam." Harrison replied standing up. "When things settle down here a bit I'll take the two of you to my family's place and get you settled for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good." Dean said as Harrison walked away, and out of the diner's door to greet his sister.

"So what do you think's killing all these people?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know yet." Dean replied looking out the window, ahead of him. "I still have to link the death's together, to see if I can come up with a conclusion. For now their still mysterious deaths."

"Don't you think it would of been better to do all that before we got here?"

"Being prepared doesn't always help Sam." Dean stated. "Their worse than us."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Harrison and Harley. They fight worse than us." Dean nodded towards where the siblings were arguing outside.

Sam turned and looked out the window to see Harley's face red from yelling, her eyes glossed over. Harrison's face was just as red, as he yelled right back. They watched as Harley broke down beating her fists against her brother's chest, who now stood there taking it as if it were nothing new.

"She looks like she's about ready to kill him." Dean mused.

"No, she looks like she's just venting." Sam replied.

"Hi, I'm Conner." The boy from earlier said, as he made his way to the table.

Sam smiled down at him, "I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean."

"Do you know where my mommy is?" Conner questioned looking up at Sam. "No one will tell me where she is. And Grandpa won't stop crying."

Sam glanced at Dean, "Well you see..."

"You're mom went up to a great place." A voice said from off to the side. Dean, Sam, and Conner looked up to see Harley standing there, Harrison standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" Conner questioned.

Harley sighed and reached out her hand, "Come on kiddo lets go find your grandpa and I'll tell you where your mom went."

"You ok man?" Dean asked Harrison as Harley walked of with Conner. "Your sister looked about ready to kill you."

"I'm fine, we just had our usual screaming match, and then I let her vent. So are the two of you ready to go? I'll walk you over to the house and then you guys can walk back here and get your car after."

"Lead the way." Dean stated standing up, Sam doing the same.

Harrison nodded and led the two out of the diner and down the street to a rather large house not to far away. Walking up to the door Harrison unlocked it and walked inside. "I'll give you guys a tour of the place later, but the guest room is down the hall and on your right, I have to make a quick call."

"OK..." Sam trailed off as Harrison disappeared into a room on their left. "This house is kind of big and creepy."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was haunted." Dean agreed.

The brothers walked down the hall and to the room they were directed to, where they sat down and figured out a plan to find out what they wanted to know.

* * *

AN: Sucky, I know, but leave a review anyway! Please.


	2. On The Way

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (Sam & Dean). But I do own Harley and Harrison.

* * *

"There have been a total of twenty-one mysterious deaths in the last five years. Twenty-two if you include the one from today. The majority of them in the last year and a half." Sam stated looking up from his laptop at Dean.

"Do we know what they have in common?"

"Just that most of them were women and they all lived here."

"That's not much to go on."

"No, it's not. We're going to have to dig deeper."

"Talk to the families of the deceased?" Dean questioned.

"Or we could talk to Harley. Her name showed up in quite a few of the articles."

"Harry! I'm home!" The brothers heard Harley's voice filter through the house.

"In here!" They heard Harrison reply, from what sounded like the room beside the one they were in.

They listened to the sound of movement in the hallway and doors opening and closing. "Can we talk?" Harley's voice sounded distant and distressed through the wall.

"Yea, sit down Harley."

"Look, I know I've been... distant lately. It's just... everything has gotten to be to much. It's killing me inside."

Dean looked over at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. Sam just shrugged in response. Both of them strained to hear what was being said in the next room.

"What are you talking about Harley?" Harrison's voice was thick with his concern for his sister.

"Me and mom lied to you and dad. We lied when we said we hadn't been there. She made me promise not to say anything. And what was I to do? I was only about eleven when it happened. I was only so young when Christina died."

"I know you lied Harley. I've known the entire time." Harrison stated. "I've been waiting for you to tell me."

"Wh...what?"

"Harley we're siblings. We're twins. I can read you like an open book sometimes. Like I can tell right now that Christina's death isn't what's bugging you. And it's not Alice's either. So tell me, what's bugging you?"

"I'm next." Harley's voice seemed to crack.

"What do you mean your next?"

"I'm next. I'm next to go. I'm next to die." Harley said, her voice rasing more out of fear than anger.

"I don't understand."

"Everyone who was there when Christina died, is dead. Except for me. Which can only mean I'm next." Harley replied. "And don't say it's a coincidence, 'cause it's not. The chances of twenty-two people dying, that were there at the exact same time, is pretty slim Harry. It's pretty damn slim."

Dean glanced at his brother again, his voice lower than before knowing that if they could hear Harrison and Harley, they could probably hear them, "Angry spirit?"

"Could be." Sam replied. "Do you think Harley's right? Do you think she could be next?"

"Well we can't risk saying she's not right." Dean stated.

The sound of the front door slamming drew the brother's attention. "Harrison! Harley!" They heard a male voice yell.

They could hear Harrison and Harley moving around the room next to them, and the door opening. "Dad, what are you doing home? I thought you were in Canada." They heard Harley question.

"Harrison called me and told me about Alice. Are you ok Harley?"

"I'm as good as a girl can be in this situation." Harley sighed. "I'll be upstairs."

"So where's these guests of ours Harrison?" The male voice was heard, barely over the sound of stomping on the stairs.

"This way." They heard Harrison reply, before there was a knock on the door.

"Yea?" Dean questioned.

"Can the two of you come out here for a second?" Harrison asked in response.

The brothers got up from where they sat and walked over to the door. Sam was the one who opened it and walked out first. "Dad, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is mine and Harley's dad Preston Parker."

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Preston smiled at them.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here Mr. Parker." Sam smiled in return.

"Call me Preston, please. Mr. Parker makes me sound old. And allowing you guys to stay here is no problem at all. It's so much better here than at that cheap motel. They get more complaints than anything else in this town." Preston laughed. "Make yourselves at home. There's food in the kitchen, clean towels in the bathroom cupboards. Our home is your home for as long as you need."

"We'll only be staying the night." Dean stated.

"For some reason I have a feeling you guys will be sticking around for awhile." Preston replied, turning to Harrison. "I'm going to go talk to your sister. Help the guests feel at home."

"Will do dad." Harrison replied as Preston headed up the stairs. Shaking his head Harrison turned to Sam and Dean. "You guys hungry?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. Haven't eaten since that burger at the diner." Dean stated.

"Well I'll see what I can find for dinner in the kitchen." Harrison stated. "Feel free to tag along."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Harrison headed towards the kitchen, and decided to follow. "Who's Christina?" Sam questioned once they were in the kitchen.

Harrison turned and looked at them after opening the fridge, "She was my older sister. We've got some leftovers that we can warm up. I think we have some frozen dinners, and frozen pizza. Could put that in the oven."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked next.

"What do you mean?" Harrison questioned closing the fridge door, looking away from the brothers.

"You said she _was_ your older sister." Dean replied. "What happened to her?"

"She passed away over five years ago." Harrison stated. "So do you guys want pizza?"

"Pizza's fine." Dean shrugged.

The sound of stomping down the stairs killed any conversation that was going to come up next. Harley soon showed up in the kitchen, looking pissed off more than anything else. "You look like you're about to have one of your tempter tantrums." Harrison mused, his conversation with Sam and Dean behind him.

"He's an ass. I can't deal with him anymore." Harley muttered taking a can of pop out of the fridge. The sound of Preston coming down the stairs made Harley head for the back door, "I'll be outside. Tell dad he needs to give me time to cool down."

"You want some company outside?" Harrison questioned.

"In five minutes." Harley smiled before disappearing out the door.

As soon as Preston walked into the kitchen he headed for the backdoor, Harrison stepping in front of him. "Not right now dad. Give her some time."

Preston shook his head and left the kitchen, heading back up the stairs. Harrison turned and looked at Dean and Sam, "So what really brought you guys here?"

"Like I said before we were just driving through." Sam replied.

"See, I believed that earlier." Harrison stated. "But now, I'm not so sure."

"And why not?" Dean questioned.

"'Cause if you were just driving through you wouldn't of been asking questions about Christina." Harrison replied. "Now tell me the real reason you're here."

"Well we're..." Sam started trying to think of the best way of answering Harrison.

"Who's that talking to your sister?" Dean questioned, glancing out the window, saving his brother in a way.

"Nice try at changing the subject Dean. But I want to know what the two of you are doing here." Harrison stated.

"There is someone talking to your sister Harrison. Just wonderin' who it is." Dean defended himself, with a shrug.

Harrison looked at Dean warily before looking out the window behind him. He saw his sister standing there, her arms crossed at her chest, and her brown hair blowing in the wind. Harrison stiffened at who he saw standing in front of Harley. The guy standing there had jet black hair, which made him look pale, he wore a black suit with a grey tie and a cold smile. "That would be Sheriff Michael Dumont."

"He doesn't look like a sheriff to me." Dean mused.

"That's because he likes to dress like he's some big wig detective." Harrison sighed heading for the back door.

Once Harrison had disappeared out the back door Sam looked at Dean, "I'm thinking we should follow."

"Then we're thinking the same thing." Dean replied heading out the door, Sam behind him.

"Sheriff Dumont what are you doing here?" Harrison questioned.

Turning around Sheriff Dumont smirked at Harrison. "It's great to see you again Harrison. Harley and myself were talking about the good ol' days."

"What good ol' days?" Harrison questioned.

"I wasn't aware you guys had guests." Sheriff Dumont mused, looking beyond Harrison.

Harrison turned around and looked at the brothers. Turning back to the sheriff Harrison said, "Their cousins of ours. Sam and Dean."

"Cousins?" Sheriff Dumont questioned.

"Yea, they stopped by for a visit." Harley spoke up.

"That's funny. I've never seen them around here before. And I don't remember seeing them at your sister's or mother's funerals."

"We were in Europe." Dean stated, as Sam and himself walked closer to the group, picking up on the small lie Harrison had started.

"Backpacking." Sam added. "Doing things we'd always wanted to do, but never got a chance to do. We were hard to get a hold of."

Sheriff Dumont looked at the four of them. His expression a mix of curiosity, doubt, and intrigue.

"Look it was great to talk to you again sheriff, but I think you should go." Harley said, her uneasiness clear in her voice.

"I don't think so Harley." Sheriff Dumont replied. "I have some questions for you regarding Alice."

"Look I told Richard everything I know about what happened. Nothing. Conner came to the diner, I went with him back to his place thinking Alice was locked in the bathroom again. That was when I found her." Harley replied.

"You should leave sheriff." Harrison stated. "Harley's been through enough. She doesn't need you making it worse."

"I would leave, but see, I don't believe Harley's story." Sheriff Dumont replied.

"If you don't believe me sheriff, then go talk to Conner. He saw his mom like that before he came to the diner."

"Conner's just a kid." Sheriff Dumont laughed.

"And sometimes kids are the best witnesses. Don't forget who save your ass ten years back."

Sheriff Dumont's smile faded at Harley's comment. "I'm coming back tomorrow Harley. Then you and I are going to be talking. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

Sheriff Dumont turned without another word, walking up a trail that led to the driveway. Once he had gotten into his car and had disappeared down the street, Harley turned and kicked a lawn chair over, causing the three males to jump. "Harley." Harrison started, taking a step closer to his sister.

"I hate this Harrison. He has a flipping stick up his ass. Just because he doesn't have a legit reason for so many deaths in the past five years he has to blame me." Shaking her head she looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry about all of this. The two of you drive through a town and end up getting involved in the town drama, in a way."

"Hey, it's ok." Dean smiled at her. "We've driven through a lot of places and seen a lot of drama. Right Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Yea. And if there's anything we can do. Just tell us."

"Could you make Sheriff Dumont disappear?" Harley questioned.

"No, afraid not." Sam replied.

"Thought so." Harley sighed.

Harrison looked at his sister, "You going to be ok Harley?"

"You know me Harry. I'm fine." Harley smiled at him. "I'm just going to go walk down to Steve's place. Check on him and Conner. I'll be home in an hour or two. You boys have fun and stay out of trouble."

"Harley I don't-"

"Don't worry about me Harry." Harley said, before turning and heading up the path.

"I'm going to go put the pizza in the oven, I'll tell you guys when it's done." Harrison said, before disappearing back into the house.

"Let's go do some research. I have a feeling we're not going to get any information from Harrison on Harley." Sam stated glancing at his brother.

Dean nodded following Sam back into the house.

* * *

"So their sister, Christina Fields, was twenty-one, when she was raped and killed in her apartment, during a small party she was having, with friends, and some family. No one heard or saw anything out of the ordinary." Sam said as he skimmed over the information in front of him. "It was Christina's close friend Teresa who found her."

"Was Christina married?" Dean questioned.

"Not according to the article. Why?"

"You said her last name was Fields. Harrison and Harley's last name is Parker."

"Different father's maybe?"

"Could be. So what else did you find?"

"Ellie Parker was found dead a week later. It was believe to be suicide. The death of her oldest child was too much to take. Or at least that is what people wanted to believe." Sam paused for a brief second. "Preston Parker was quoted saying that his wife wouldn't of killed herself because she had two other children that needed her.

"A month later Christina's friend Teresa was found dead in her own apartment by Harley and Harrison. The coroner classified it as a heart attack."

"How old was Teresa?" Dean questioned.

"Same age as Christina."

"A twenty-one year old having a heart attack. That doesn't seem right."

"It's uncommon, but not unheard of." Sam stated, once again scanning through news articles on the internet. "Many were against the coroner's ruling, especially Sheriff Dumont. Two months after Teresa was found, another twenty-one year old female was found in her car, by Harley. The coroner said that she dies of asphyxiation. The list goes on up to Alice, who was found yesterday."

"What did the coroner say was her cause of death?"

"Blow to the head. Sheriff Dumont said there were three possible ways that it happened. One, she slipped, fell, and hit her head. Two, she was pushed, and hit her head. Three, someone came up behind her and hit her in the head."

"So I'm taking it all of the deaths were different."

"For the most part. The odd one here and there were the same. Like I said before all of them lived here."

"And died here." Dean mused.

"Exactly. We're going to have to go talk to Harley and Harrison. See if we can find out anything else."

"Well we know that everyone who's died was at that party Christina had."

"What I don't get was how no one saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. It's an apartment, you would think someone would of heard what was going on."

"You would think so." Dean sighed. "If we're dealing with an angry spirit, we're going to have to burn or salt the corpse."

"We're going to have to find out where Christina's buried, and deal with this."

"But first we're going to have to make sure we're right."

"Pizza's ready!" They heard Harrison's voice make it's way to the room.

"Eat, and wait for Harley to get back to talk to her and Harrison." Sam sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied, standing up, stretching, and leaving the room.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't think this fic will be more then five chapters, we'll see. Don't forget to review.

calistra: Thanks for the review. :)

Cyberchick2007: Thank you for the review. What does the 2007 stand for in your name? I graduate in 2007, lol.

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: Hope this update was soon enough.

Nate and Jake: Thank you, wait and see. lol.

Little Spike: Thank you.


	3. Christina

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (Sam & Dean). But I do own Harley and Harrison.

* * *

The house was uneasily silent when Harley entered it. She had spent the last hour at Steve's house helping him with Conner, who was determined his mother was going to come back. But now she felt uneasy walking into her own house, it was too quiet for her liking. Harley walked towards the kitchen to find a few pieces of pizza sitting on a plate. Sighing she picked up the plate and put it in the microwave, while she pondered where her brother could possibly be. "Probably hiding out in his room." she mused to herself, taking the pizza out of the microwave.

Harley sat down at the kitchen table, and quickly ate the pizza, finally deciding to talk to the brothers that had been taken into the house. There was something about them and how easily Harrison was ready to let them stay at their house that got to her. Harley stood up, stretched, put her plate in the sink, and then headed towards the spare room. As she got closer she felt a chill go up her spine, she almost felt like someone was watching her.

Shaking off the odd feeling Harley raised her fist and knocked on the spare room door. After a few seconds the door was flung open. Harley smiled at the two brothers that now stood before her, and said, "Today's been sort of hectic, and I just wanted to say welcome to town."

"Thanks for the welcome Harley." Sam smiled down at her. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm good." Harley smiled back at Sam and Dean, who stood beside him. But her eyes said something completely different. Both Sam and Dean knew the look, they had seen it so many times before. Harley was hurting, deep inside she was hurting and afraid. "I'll talk to you guys later, don't trash the room."

With that said Harley walked away from the spare room and towards Harrison's room. As she opened Harrison's bedroom door she heard the spare room door close. She glanced in her brothers dark room and saw him passed out on his bed. Shaking her head Harley closed the door and headed towards the front door, knowing her father was held up in his office upstairs going over things for work. Quietly opening the door she walked outside and over to the benches that sat on the porch. Harley sat down on the bench and glanced around making sure no one was watching her. Once she was sure no one else was there she reached her hand under the bench and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. She took a cigarette out of the box and lit it, before she put the box and lighter back under the seat.

The one thing her brother didn't know, she smoked. Harrison would kill her if he found out, he was, and always would be, the good one in the family. Pulling her legs under herself, Harley watched as the spoke billowed out in front of her. How long had she been smoking now? A year? Two years? Harley couldn't remember. All she knew was that it was a distraction.

"You know that could kill you." Harley heard a male voice say from behind her.

"So can almost everything else in this world around us." Harley replied, glad the person behind her wasn't her father, or brother.

"Mind if I sit?"

Glancing up Harley sighed, "It's a free country. If you want to go ahead and sit down Dean. I'm not going to stop you."

Sitting down beside Harley, Dean mused, "I know you're not good like you want to believe you are. So mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"I've known you less then a day. What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Harley questioned flicking ash from he cigarette to the patio floor.

"Well you're not hiding your smoking from me, so I'm guessing you feel like you can trust me."

Harley sighed, and butted out her cigarette on the arm of the bench. Looking forward at her empty front yard, she said, "They're all dead because of me. All twenty-three of 'em."

"Twenty-three?"

"Twenty-three people dead. There was twenty-five people at my sister's party if you count my sister. I'm the only one left standing out of all of them. I should of said what I'd seen, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen if I told. But not telling has turned out to be far worse."

"What happened?" Dean questioned. "What did you see?"

Harley was silent for a few minutes. "I think I've shared enough for today," she whispered standing up. "Don't tell anyone about me smoking. Both my dad and brother would have a fit."

"I won't, as long as you promise you'll quit. It's gonna kill ya one day."

"If I live to see my seventeenth birthday I promise." Harley replied disappearing back into the house.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Sam questioned as soon as Dean entered the room.

"She saw something the night her sister got killed, and was too afraid to tell anyone." Dean replied.

"Did she tell you what she saw?"

"No she got up and left when I asked her."

"So we know now that she's hiding something."

"All we have to do is find out what exactly that would be."

"Could she of seen the guy that killed he sister?"

"That's what I was thinking." Dean sighed. "We just need to find out if that theory's right."

"This is going to be a long night." Sam mused as he got comfortable where he was sitting.

* * *

The sound of footsteps outside of the room is what woke Sam up to the next morning. Sitting up he glanced over at the clock on the night stand, _10:10 a.m_, he then glanced over at the other bed in the room to find it empty. The question that ran through Sam's head was, why hadn't Dean woken him up? Sam heard a soft knock at the door, "Yea?"

"Breakfast is ready." He heard Harley say from the other side.

"Kay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, but I don't know if I can keep your brother and my brother from eating it all." Harley commented.

"Then I'll be out in less then a minute."

"I'll try to keep them from eating all the food during that time." Harley laughed.

Sam sat there and listened to the sound of Harley's retreating footsteps. Sighing he climbed out of the bed, and threw on his shirt and jeans that were lying on the chair in the corner of the room. Stretching, Sam then headed towards the bedroom door. He left the room, and headed towards the kitchen where he could smell the wonders of breakfast.

"Everything's on the table." Harley said from the counter, not bothering to turn around. "Help yourself."

"'Bout time you got out of that room." Harrison mused, as Sam sat down. "She wouldn't let us eat until you got out here."

"Stop complaining Harry. Our guests need to eat too." Harley stated, turning from the counter and took one of the empty seats at the table. Glancing around the table, Harley shook her head, "So what are the three of you waiting for? Dig in."

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Dean questioned.

"I already did." Harley replied. "I ate with my dad this morning, before he took off to god only knows where."

"And what time was that?" Harrison questioned.

"Seven." Harley replied.

"What were you doing up at seven? You're the one in this family that likes to sleep in." Harrison mused, worried about his sister.

"I had a bad dream last night, and couldn't get back to sleep. So I stayed up and watched tv." Harley shrugged, like it was no problem. "So, Dean, Sam, did you guys have a good sleep last night?"

"Yea, best sleep I've had in a while." Dean replied, as he piled a few pancakes onto his plate. "And I know Sammy had a good sleep, he hasn't slept that long in awhile."

"Dean, don't call me Sammy." Sam muttered.

"Right, you don't like that, sorry."

Silence filled the kitchen as Sam, Dean, and Harrison ate. Sam glanced up at Harley who was staring into the cup of coffee in her hands.

"You ok Harley?" Harrison questioned before Sam got the chance.

Harley looked up and smiled, "I'm perfectly fine Harry. Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard Harley. I know how much it hurts you to think." Harrison replied.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That was so funny Harry. You crack me up." Harley stated. "I'm gonna go sit out back, today looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"You do that." Harrison sighed.

"I will." Harley said as she got up and headed for the back door. Pausing at the door she turned and looked at Harrison. "Thanks for offering to do the dishes for me Harry."

Harrison opened his mouth to protest, but before any words could leave his mouth, Harley was already gone. "I hate it when she does that." Harrison mumbled looking over at Sam and Dean. "You guys are so lucky you don't have a sister. Their so manipulative."

"I've noticed." Dean smirked.

"Christina was the exact same way. I swear she taught Harley everything she knew." Harrison mused. "If you guys help me with the dishes, I might just answer those questions you had about Christina that I wouldn't answer yesterday."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "I think that sounds like a good idea." Sam stated.

* * *

Harley looked around as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs in the backyard. The sky was blue, and there wasn't a cloud, but yet the air felt cold. Harley sat back and closed her eyes. Her nightmares had come back, the ones that had started after her sister's death. The ones that weren't just dreams, but memories she had tried so hard to forget.

Harley felt a rush of air go past her, and her eyes instantly snapped open. She glanced around, her gaze falling on the figure of a women with long blonde hair, wearing a white dress.

Getting up slowly, Harley walked towards the woman. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"You can see me?" The woman asked in response.

"Um...yea...isn't that kind of obvious?" Harley sighed. "Now tell me, who are you?"

"My names Jessica."

* * *

"Our mom had Christina when she was sixteen. She raised Christina as a single mom for years, after she was kicked out of her house. When our mom was twenty-one she met Harley's and my father, Preston. They hit it off right away, and a yea later they were getting married. Five years later Harley and myself were born." Harrison started. "We were the closest family you'd ever meet.

"The weekend of Christina's twenty first birthday me and my dad went up on a trip to our cabin. Harley was suppose to come with us, but she stayed home, because she wasn't feeling good. After we left Christina ended up calling about a part she was having, and wanted us to go to.

"My mom being my mom decided to go and took Harley with her. Harley was more then happy to go Christina was Harley's idol, the one she looked up to most.

"Later that night me and my dad got a phone call up at the cabin. My mom was in hysterics. She told us she got a phone call from Dumont about Christina getting killed. My dad didn't second guess my mom, but I realized she was lying, she had been at that party. Why she didn't tell us, why she told Harley to lie, just doesn't make sense to me."

"Do you think they were hiding something about that night?" Sam questioned.

"They could be." Harrison sighed. "You never know with Harley. But then again she wouldn't hide something about the death of our big sister."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm positive." Harrison replied. "I know Harley."

"I talked to Harley last night." Dean stated. "She made a comment to me about seeing something and being afraid of talking about it. But it proved to be worse not talking about it."

"What do you mean you talked to Harley?" Harrison questioned.

"I gave her the opportunity to talk to me." Dean replied. "And she took it."

"Every time I ask her about any of it, she turns away from me." Harrison said, standing up. "She refuses to talk to me about any of it."

"Sometimes it helps to talk to people you don't know." Dean replied.

"But I'm her brother. Her twin brother. The one she felt she could tell everything to, once." Harrison counteracted.

Sam looked between the two before asking, "Harrison, do you know anyone, or remember anyone that had something against Christina?"

Harrison shook his head, "Everyone loved Christina. She was the life of the party. She was one of those people, that when she smiled, her smile would brighten up the room. Christina could solve everyone's problems. There was only really one guy any of us thought would of been capable of... killing Christina. Her ex-boyfriend, but he was out of town then, and the cops talked to him when he got back into town from wherever he was. It's all still a mystery."

"Was an actual investigation ever carried out?" Sam questioned.

"No," Harrison sighed, "I was never really sure why. I think my parent's didn't want to make things any harder on Harley and me. Every reporter, ever investigator in the beginning, questioned the two of us. They were most likely thinking that we would no more then our parents or something. At age eleven, nothing really made sense."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a crash coming from the kitchen. All three males jumped up from their spots in the living room and raced to the kitchen, where they saw Harley standing at the door, biting her lip. What was once the door was now lying on the kitchen floor.

"What the hell Harley?" Harrison said, in the form of a question.

"I tried to open the door and it got stuck so I kicked it, and it broke." Harley replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It just broke?" Harrison questioned. "That door has survived being slammed, punched, kicked, and being pelted with rocks."

"I kicked it Harry, that's all. The door was bound to come down sooner or later. Now do you think you and I could possibly go upstairs and talk?" Harley sighed.

"What about?" Harrison asked his sister warily.

"Something." Harley replied, before looking at Dean and Sam. "Do you guys think you could possibly clean this stuff up, while I go talked to my brother?"

"No problem," Sam replied for Dean and himself.

"Thanks." Harley smiled, before leaving the kitchen, and pulling Harrison with him.

Sam looked at his older brother, who had a look on his face that was a cross between a glare and detest. "What?"

"Why is it that I always end up cleaning up?" Dean questioned. "Cleaning really isn't my thing."

"I've noticed that." Sam replied, a grin on his face.

* * *

AN: I'm gonna end it there. Sorry about the long wait I've been busy with school and such. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (Sam & Dean). But I do own Harley and Harrison.

* * *

Harley closed the door to her mother's old office, as Harrison asked, "What is it Harley?"

"It's back." Harley stated, as she began to pace back and forth.

"What's back?"

"The whole six sense thing." At the confused look Harrison gave her, Harley added, "You know 'I see dead people.' That's what's back."

"What do you mean?"

"While I was outside I saw someone standing there. She told me her name was Jessica. And then... then she asked me to talk to Sam for her." Harley let herself collapse in a chair. "I thought this was over Harry. I thought this whole ability disappeared after mom...died. Jessica's the first spirit I've seen since then."

Harrison kneeled down in front of his sister, "Harley calm down. There has to be a reason as to why you're finally seeing spirits again."

"The only reason I can think of is, because I'm gonna die soon, and they want me to help them before that happens." Harley muttered as she rested her head in her hands, her elbows propped up by her knees.

"You're not going to die for a long time Harley. I'm not going to let it happen."

"Harry you have no choice in it."

"And neither do you." Harrison stated shaking his head. "Harley look at me." Harley lifted her head and looked at Harrison. "You are not going to die Harley. No matter how much you think you are, you're not going to. You understand that?"

"Yes," Harley whispered.

"Good." Harrison smiled softly at her. "Now tell me what Jessica said."

* * *

"Hey where'd you guys find the wood to cover the doorway?" Harley questioned as she came into the kitchen.

"The shed out back." Sam stated.

"We weren't talking that long were we?" Harley questioned.

"Nah. We just thought we'd look for something to cover the gaping hole in your wall with." Dean replied.

"Well that was very nice of you." Harley smiled, walking over to the counter, where she flipped through the phonebook.

"What are you looking for?" Harrison questioned.

"Jim and Jenny's number. I want to see if Jim and come down here and replace the door for us." Harley replied as she continued to flip through the phonebook.

Harley paused her search when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and a cold chill come over her. "_Tell him. Please_." She heard a female voice whisper into her left ear. "_I need you to talk to him._"

"Hey, Harley you ok?" Harrison's voice came from her other side.

"I'm fine." Harley replied, resuming her search. "Ah ha! Here it is. I knew they got their number changed."

"_Talk to him._" The voice whispered again.

Harley ignored the voice and handed the phonebook to Harrison, "Call them for me. I gotta go do something."

Harrison opened his mouth to protest but Harley was gone before he could say anything once again. He looked at Sam and Dean who looked somewhat amused. "Dude, you are so whipped." Dean mused.

"I am not whipped." Harrison replied.

"It looks like you are to me." Dean smirked.

"Just... be quiet." Harrison replied, unable to think of a good comeback, which caused Dean to laugh.

Sam shook his head and looked at his brother, "Dean I've been meaning to ask you this, why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

Dean turned away from Harrison and looked at Sam. "Because you were sleeping for once. And I'm a nice brother."

"Hey, I sleep Dean." Sam protested.

"Not as much as you should." Dean replied.

"Well... I'm going to go make the phone call... I'll let you guys talk." Harrison stated, picking up the cordless and leaving the kitchen.

Dean watched Harrison leave the kitchen as he said to Sam, "I'm guessing you didn't have a nightmare last night. The reason you slept so long."

Sam looked at his older brother, "You're guessing right. But can we drop the subject, we need to figure out what we're going to do about the possible angry spirit."

"We've already been over it Sammy. Find out where she's buried, salt and burn the corpse." Dean stated.

"Don't call me Sammy. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Only a few hundred more times," Dean grinned, "Sammy."

Harrison walked back into the kitchen and put the cordless on the counter. "That was a pretty quick call." Sam mused.

"They didn't answer." Harrison replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Won't you leave me alone?" Harley groaned.

"Not until you talk to him. That's all I ask. Tell him I forgive him and it wasn't his fault." Jessica replied.

"I don't want to be looked like, like a freak. This all stopped a long time ago, and I don't want it to come back." Harley stated. "I'm not willing to go through all of this again. I don't want a life like my mom and older sister had."

"Please, I need you to do this for me. I need you to talk to him for me. You know what happens if spirits don't get to move on. I need you to talk to him so I can move on. That is all I ask you for."

Harley bit her lip, she knew exactly what happened to spirits if they didn't get to move on. They were stuck in the world of the living. They could see everything that was happening, and weren't able to stop the things they didn't want to happen. It was like being stuck in your room and listening to a raging party going on and not being able to join. At least that was how her mom had always explained it to Christina and herself.

"Fine, I'll do it." Harley sighed, leaving her room and heading towards the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen there were three sets of eyes on her. She looked at Harrison, Sam, and Dean, and asked, "What is there something on my face?"

"Nope." Harrison replied shaking his head.

"Uh huh," Harley sighed, glancing at Sam. "Sam do you think we could talk?"

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"Something..." Harley trailed off not knowing really where to start.

"Whatever you what to talk to me about you can say it in front of my brother." Sam replied.

Harley bit her lip, turned the empty chair at the kitchen table around, and sat down. She crossed her arms along the top of the back of the chair, and leaned forward. Looking wearily at Sam she asked, "Do you know someone by the name of Jessica?"

Harley watched as Sam tensed and an upset look took over his face. "I...I'm sorry if I crossed a line by asking that. I was just wondering, that's all."

"It's ok Just...how..." Sam tried to find the right words.

"I... this is going to sound bizarre and stupid, but I have this ability. It allows me to talk to the... deceased... but only if they haven't moved on, and come to me for help. But this is the first time it's happened in years." Harley tried to explain. "This is probably making me sound insane, but Jessica came to me. She wanted me to talk to you, Sam."

"It doesn't make you sound insane." Sam replied, looking at Harley with both confusion and understanding in his eyes. Abilities. He knew something about 'abilities'. He himself had an ability that couldn't really be explained. He had dreams that came true, sometimes. If he had known what was going on before, he might have been able to save Jess.

"Good." Harley replied, with a sigh. "She wants me to tell you that she doesn't blame you for what happened to her. Actually she's wanted me to tell you that since earlier this morning. When I was outside I saw her standing there and then she told me who she was. I've been pushing off telling you... because... the whole thing tends to freak people out."

"I can see how the whole 'I see dead people' thing would." Dean commented.

"That's why I'm surprised the two of you aren't freaked out about this." Harley replied, glancing over at Harrison who was sitting on her left.

"I guess you could say we deal with these type of things a lot." Sam replied.

"So she tells me..." Harley smirked. "But, that's not the point. Jessica wants you to know that she's not mad at you for not telling her about what your family does...about your past. She can understand how it's something you wouldn't want to share. Even though she would of liked it if you'd told her, she can forgive you."

"_Tell him I still love him._" Harley heard Jessica say from behind him.

Harley glanced over her shoulder at Jessica, before turning back and looking at Sam, "She wants you to know that... she still loves you Sam."

"I...I still love her." Sam replied, his eyes glossing over.

"_I know you do Sam._" Harley watched as Jessica appeared behind Sam. "_I know everything. I know how my death haunts you._"

"Jessica knows that Sam. Now she needs your help to move on. She's trapped here and it sucks for her, because she can see everything that's going on, but she can't stop it or help. She feels that she needs you to stop blaming yourself before she moves on. No matter how much you want to believe that you have already stopped blaming yourself, she needs to believe it."

"I can't help but blame myself." Sam whispered. "I could of prevented it somehow. I could of kept her from dying."

Harley watched as tears glossed over Sam's eyes. "That's where you're wrong." Harley stated. "We all believe we could've prevented something that has happened in our lives. But the truth is we can't. You know, she's afraid. She's afraid that you blaming yourself is going to get you killed if it's not already killing you inside."

"But I-"

Harley shook her head silencing Sam. "She let you see her once. Well, I guess it was more by chance that you were able to catch a glimpse of her."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, "That was in Toledo, Ohio."

"Jessica was hoping that would help you out just a bit, but it didn't." Harley sighed. "Look Sam, she's not going to be able to move on until you stop blaming yourself. It's up to you whether or not she gets to move on. You can't be cruel and make her stay here. You can't make her stand around and watch you living a life she can't be part of."

Harley looked away from Sam, only to see Jessica disappear out the door of the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Harley whispered, standing up.

She followed Jessica up the stairs, to her mother's old office. "What's wrong Jessica?"

Jessica turned around, her hair flying behind her, and settling on her shoulders. "He looks so...upset. I... can't stand it. He's not the Sam I remember."

"He lost you." Harley replied. "He lost someone he loves. When that happens... it feels like your world is crumbling around you. It feels like you can't go on. I know you're probably thinking that you need to stay here now. That you need to stick around and make sure Sam gets through all of this. But you can't it'll be to hard on you. Plus he's got an older brother that would do anything for him. Sam's not the only one that needs to help you move on, you do to. He has to let you go, and you have to do the same."

"You sound like you've been through a lot."

"I have. I've lost a lot of people." Harley whispered, "So you ready to go back down there and say goodbye?"

Jessica nodded in reply as she headed out the room. Harley looked around the room, before leaving it herself, something didn't feel right. Shaking her head Harley headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sam, Dean, and Harrison still sat.

"_Tell him I love him._" Jessica's voice came from behind Harley.

"She wants to make sure you know that she loves you Sam." Harley stated with a small smile. "She never wants you to forget that."

"I never will." Sam whispered.

"_I see a light._" Jessica said in a whisper.

Harley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "She's gotta go now Sam. It's time."

"No." Sam replied. "Not yet. Please. Not yet."

"_I'm sorry Sam._" Jessica said as she walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "_Goodbye._"

Sam's hand immediately flew to his cheek. He had felt it, felt her. "Jess," he started, but he couldn't feel her anymore.

"She's gone Sam." Harley whispered, the pain evident in Sam's eyes made Harley's eyes water. This was another reason Harley had hated her ability when she was younger. Telling people that their loved ones were completely gone was always hard. It was harder if they didn't believe you.

Looking up Harley watched as Sam got up and left the room, disappearing down the hall to the guest room. Biting her lip Harley looked at Dean and Harrison. "I... I'm going to go talk to him," she whispered standing up.

"No." Dean replied. "I'm going to go talk to him. I'm his big brother. He needs me right now."

Harley shook her head. "Sometimes it's better if people talk to someone they don't know. It can be so much easier. Plus, I think I'd be able to understand what he's going through a bit better. After all I'm the one who sees dead people. You two older brothers chat. Share embarrassing stories or something. I'll be back in a bit."

Before Dean could protest Harley left the room, and headed to the guest room. Dean turned to Harrison and noted, "Your sister does that a lot. Leave before you can reply to anything she says."

"Yup. I've grown up around that." Harrison sighed, shaking his head. "Both my sisters, and my mom were like that."

* * *

Sam sat on one of the beds in the guest room. His head was resting in his hands, which were propped up on his knees. A knock on the door caused him to look up, "Yea?"

"Can I come in?" Harley questioned.

"Sure." Sam replied, as he sat up a bit straighter.

Harley opened the door and walked into the room. Looking at Sam she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Closing the door behind her, Harley walked over and sat down on the bed opposite Sam. "I didn't mean to make things worse for you. Jessica was just very persistent. She wanted me to talk to you, and I couldn't just sit and not help her move on. It's what she needed."

"You didn't make things worse." Sam replied, with a low voice. "It was just knowing that she was there, and communicating with her in away, brought back memories."

"You're one of the lucky few," Harley sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Sam questioned.

"Not everyone gets the chance to say a last goodbye." Harley replied. "I never got to talk to my sister Christina or my mom after they died. I didn't get to talk to them, like you did with Jessica. I always thought I'd get the chance to tell them I was sorry for everything I did wrong. But I didn't. To grow up with an ability that doesn't help you when you need it most, sucks so bad.

"I guess I followed you, 'cause I wanted you to know how lucky you are. Jessica stuck around, 'cause she felt you needed her. You helped her out a lot, you helped her move on."

"I know. I just wish..."

"That she was still alive. I know that feeling." Harley gave Sam a weak smiled. "So what's the real reason you and Dean weren't freaked out about my 'ability'?"

Sam looked at Harley, unsure of how to answer. He felt obliged to tell her what Dean and himself were up to. After all she had helped him, in a way.

"Dean and I... we..." Sam trailed off, trying to find the right words. "We save people."

"Save people from what?" Harley questioned.

"Things, that most people don't tend to believe in."

"So... ghosts..."

"Sometimes." Sam replied.

"That's definitely a unique job you guys have there." Harley mused.

"It's sort of a family business." Sam explained. "It's something our father...introduced to us."

"Parent's influence us quite a bit. I find we all do things because of our parents. Whether it's against them or for them." Harley paused and then smiled at Sam. "You have a great older brother you know. He worries about you. I can see it in his eyes. All he wants to do is protect you. Kind of like Harrison."

* * *

At the sound of knocking on the front door, Harrison groaned. "Maybe if we don't make to much noise, whoever's at the door will go away."

Dean gave Harrison a weird look, "What's so bad about answering the door?"

"Not many people knock around here." Harrison replied. "Most people in this town have a habit of just walking in if the door's unlocked. Usually those that knock, just mean trouble."

Silence fell between the two, as the knocking continued.

"You going to get that?" They heard Harley yell from the guest room.

"Nope!" Harrison yelled in reply.

The guest room door opened, and Harley walked past the kitchen. As she headed towards the front door, they heard her mumbling something to herself. Dean was sure he heard the words, incompetent and asshole.

"Sheriff Dumont. It's so good to see you again." Harley's voice floated threw the house. "And, look at that, you brought friends."

Harrison sat up straighter, and looked at Dean. Standing up he said, "Come on." The two headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door, meeting up with Sam who was standing a bit behind Harley. "What can we do for you Dumont?" Harrison questioned.

A grin formed on Sheriff Dumont's face as he said, "Harley Parker you're under arrest for the murder of Alice Stevens."

Harley's heart stopped, "Wh-wh-what?"

"You heard me Harley."

"No," Harley took a step back, "I'm pretty sure I heard wrong."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Harley. But either way you're coming down to the station."

"I didn't kill Alice." Harley said through gritted teeth. "How could you accuse _me_ of something like that?"

"Evidence is against you Harley." Sheriff Dumont sneered, as he took a hold of Harley's arm. "You're coming with me."

Dean stepped forward and looked at Sheriff Dumont, "She was with us at the diner basically the whole time. I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong person."

"That's not what the evidence is showing us."

"Us? You mean you." Harley replied. "I'm positive these little friends of your's don't agree."

Sheriff Dumont said nothing in reply, as he took hold of Harley's arm. Harley flinched as the cold metal of the handcuffs hit her skin. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. She looked up helplessly at Dean, Sam, and Harrison. "Harry I think it would be a good idea if you called dad, and fast."

"You have the right to remain silent," Sheriff Dumont started as he pushed Harley out the door, "Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law."

* * *

Harley sat in the cold, bleak cell. This was horrible. "Dumont!" she called out.

She got no reply, which just agitated her. How could he accuse her of murder? Her fingerprints had nothing to do with this. Of course they were all over Alice's house. Harley babysat Conner all the time for Alice. Hell, Harley lived at Alice's half of the time. Bringing her hands to her head, Harley groaned, this was flipping insane. She hadn't done anything wrong.

What kind of evidence did they have against her? Fingerprints were nothing, or at least that's what she wanted to believe. Harley leaned back against a wall, she was completely screwed over.

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam, it had been an hour since Sheriff Dumont had taken Harley away in handcuffs, and the two were sitting in the guest room trying to form a plan. "So, if it's Christina who's doing all the killings-"

"We've already, basically, established that it's her." Sam replied.

"Then, all that's left for us to do is salt and burn the corpse." Dean stated.

"And we have to figure out how to help get Harley out of jail," Sam added, glancing at Dean. "We both know that she's innocent, so we can't leave her there.

"I know Sammy," Dean replied. "First we're gotta deal with Christina. Then we'll help get Harley out. Harley and Harrison's dad probably already has a lawyer on the way to the police station to get Harley out."

"Uh huh." Sam suddenly thought of something, "Hey Dean, are we going to ask Harrison where exactly Christina is buried? Or are we going to go and look for her grave ourselves? You said earlier we were going to ask, but I don't think that's going to work out too well."

"I think it's been made pretty obvious that they wouldn't be freaked out if we asked. Harley has that whole Jennifer Love Hewitt thing going on, after all."

"That's not the point Dean. You really think they'll tell us where Christina's buried?"

"I'm sure one of them will."

* * *

AN: I rushed the end of this chapter, only because I don't want this to be a long, never ending fic...lol. But anyway, only a few more chapters to go. Next chapter, our favorite boys go to save the day, only to run into a slight problem. Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. 


End file.
